The basic science of representing patient events, findings, interventions, and outcomes in a semantically consistent and logically reproducible way is medical concept representation. It embodies principles of linguistics, logic, computer science, cognition, biology and clinical medicine to undertake this highly multidisciplinary activity. Much of this work is undertaken in experimental settings, which hypothesize practical extensions to existing models, and test their utility against standardized retrieval sets or clinical usability environments. The proposed conference intends to continue the tradition of the International Medical Informatics Association (IMIA), Working Group 6 on Medical Concept Representation, to provide a forum for the academic discussion of problems, issues, theories, and applications of natural language processing, knowledge representation, terminology development, and concept coordination to biomedicine and healthcare. the proposed tracks at this time are: 1. Natural Language Processing 2. Clinical Classifications 3. Cognitive Evaluations 4. Terminology Models 5. Maintenance and Uptake Strategies.